Dance With Me
by CecilyAurora
Summary: "Dance with me," Jay grabbed ahold of her hand so gently, bringing it up to his lips to place a soft kiss on it. "Here?" Erin didn't seem to catch on. It was one in the morning. Tomorrow, technically today, was Christmas and here they were still wrapping presents for two little boys that are wishing for Santa and a little girl who has no clue what the excitement is all about.


**Summary:** "Dance with me," Jay grabbed ahold of her hand so gently, bringing it up to his lips to place a soft kiss on it. "Here?" Erin didn't seem to catch on. It was one in the morning. Tomorrow, technically today, was Christmas and here they were still wrapping presents for two little boys that are wishing for Santa and a little girl who has no clue what the excitement is all about.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, like always.

 **Here's a quick little one-shot that for some reason wouldn't leave my mind till I wrote it all out. I know Christmas is still some time away but enjoy! Please let me know what you all think!**

 **Dance With Me**

"And away they all flew, like the down of a thistle; But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight- "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." Jay finished reading with excitement. Closing the book softly, as he tried not to wake up the tree sleeping kids that surrounded him. "Help." He whispered for Erin.

At the end of the bed Erin sat holding the newest member to join the family, eighteen month old Sydney who was fast asleep on her chest with her legs wrapped tightly around Erin's waist. "Be right back."

They started this tradition when Andrew and Michael joined their family at two and three, two years ago and continued it till now when it will be the first Christmas Sydney has had with her new adopted family. They cuddle all in some ones bed, in the earlier years it was in Erin and Jay's but lately the boys have been getting to heavy for Erin to help carry- or so she says, making tonight's "The Night Before Christmas" story time in the boy's room, under the big blue 'A' that was hanging above Andrew's bed.

With Andrew asleep on onside of him, the oldest boy's head resting on his father's chest with his legs sprawled out all over and Michael curled into a ball at the edge on the outside- Jay was trapped. He was not getting out of this easily.

"Syd's passed out." Erin whispered tiptoeing back into the blue room. Dinosaurs, and robots and cars filled every nook and cranny in this room showing off the personality of both boys. "I think all the cookie baking and icing eating tired her out."

Erin started the tradition with the boys, and carried it on for now Sydney that on Christmas Eve morning while Jay went to the station for a half day of work before coming home with everyone in the Intelligence Unit that cookies will be baked and iced for Santa.

"I think more icing got in her than on the cookies." Jay smiled softly as Erin lifted Michael up the best she could and placed him on his bed under the letter M, for Jay to slide out from under Andrew. "In all of them probably."

"Letting them live a little once a year is quit fine with me." Erin smiled guiding Jay out of the room. Quietly she peaked in one last time before closing the door all the way besides a crack to let the hallway light shine through. "It exhausted them out and that's fine by me."

"They are pretty good cookies, at least the ones that didn't burn." Jay teased reaching for the plate of cookies that Andrew and Michael declared for Santa Clause to have. "Not bad cookies, at least compared to the stuff you made before."

"Shut it Jay." Erin warned. "Time to get stared on the gift."

Last minute waiting was not what either one of them wanted to do in regards to putting together the bikes and the toy kitchen. It just happened because of Michael coming down with the stomach virus two days prior and then Jay working late nights preparing for his week long stay at home vacation that he's been craving. Plus maybe a little of Jay being lazy.

After watching one movie- which probably wasn't the best idea, but Erin wanted to be positive that the boys and Sydney were fast asleep- the married couple sat on the floor next to the tree and fireplace with a beer in reaching distance from both of them and wrapping paper (in three different prints with one for each child) thrown about.

"Why do so many things need to be put together?" Jay complained as Erin read him the directions to the bright pink tricycle that had princesses all over it. It was a perfect bike for Sydney who loved anything pink, that sparkled or had princesses all over it. "You could've warned me and I would've enlisted the help of Ruzek or at this point Voight."

"I did warn you, you just didn't listen." Erin shrugged sipping back the last of her beer. "I warned you when I had you pick it up from the store to ask if they'll assemble it for you. But no, and I quote, "I think I can handle putting my own kids bikes together." She finished with an eye roll before standing up to grab another beer. "You put on the wheels and handles, that's it. How in the world are you having so much trouble with that?"

"These directions don't make sense." Jay threw them back at Erin.

"They would if you read them!" Erin didn't understand men and their refusal to read directions. Hank refused to read them when installing the play ground set and now Jay and the bikes.

"It's not that bad." Erin laughed at him when she quickly returned to her job of the night of wrapping the gifts. "Hank put the swing set together, I think you can handle the bikes and kitchen."

"The swing set was the easiest." Jay declared. "You just screw it all together. Do you really think Sydney would notice if this bikes not complete?"

"You're completing it." Erin glared at him. "You have the kitchen and the boys' bikes left. Stop complaining and get to work."

"You got the easier job." Jay pouted.

"And I doubt you could wrap anything to save your life, Jay. I've seen your wrapping skills." Erin shook her head placing the final piece of tap to the paper the hid Michael's new dinosaur robot thing that he has been talking non-stop about and Jay had to play with at the store to test it out for the young boy.

"That's what gift bags are for my dear."

"Just finish the bike. You got two more before you can open your Christmas gift." Erin winked at him playfully. Everyone got one Christmas Eve present every year, a pair of pajamas, and popcorn to go with a new Christmas movie that will be watched prior to bed. Erin always picked something special, not kid approved, for Jay. It was their little special Christmas Eve.

"Can I get a little preview?" Jay pleaded. Since Sydney joined them eight months ago, it's been a lot of getting her comfortable with their family. Sydney finally became comfortable to sleep in her own room, and tonight Jay was going to get what he wanted and needed. "Please?"

"Jay, finish this and then we will see. It can't be that hard to put a tricycle together."

"Well we can have sex first and then finish these?" Jay offered because his mind was already wondering to what the outfit this year looked like. He waited patiently for it as they didn't get much alone time. Especially because Sydney's adoption just went through making them allowed to finally leave her with Hank or Kim for a night out.

The bikes, in Jay's mind, were Erin's idea. She had this whole plan that they could take them to Wisconsin in the summer with them and let the kids ride wildly along the long driveway. But Jay didn't understand why they didn't just buy already made one.

"Patience my dear, Jay. Finish that one because you have two more to go." Erin kissed him passionately before pulling away to finish wrapping the multitude of gifts she and Jay picked out. Her favorite gift was unwrap able, It was sitting in it's crate in their master bathroom waiting for the morning time to meet it's new family members. A little golden retriever mixed with a poodle puppy that Erin fell in love with one afternoon while all three kids took a nap. "I have two more gifts to wrap and then I'm going to play with the puppy."

"Unfair, Erin, totally unfair." Jay called out behind Erin complaining. "Stupid mother fuckin' bikes."

"Mama?" Michael stuck his head out of the room and into the hallway.

"What you doing up, baby?" Erin wondered. Erin was positive they where down for the night when their heads hit the pillow. The excitement of the day's events rang in her mind. Neither boy nor Sydney went down for a quick nap like they normally do. They were excited. "You should be in bed."

"Daddy was making too much noise." Michael stuck his head up frowning, holding his arms up for Erin to lift him up.

"I warned him about that. Daddy's gonna be in trouble." Erin smiled rubbing soft circles over the brunette boy's back. These small moments made Erin wonder why the boys' parents did what they did. Michael and Andrew are brilliant, spunky little boys who are filled with love and willing to share it. "Let's get you back in bed."

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Jay screamed from the living room. "Finally!"

"Ignore him, Michael." Erin brought Michael back into the boys room. "Now get back in bed before Santa comes. You know he won't come when you're awake."

"Well I need to be asleep then." Michael smiled excitedly. "Night Mama."

"Night baby." Erin kissed his forehead softly before exiting the boys room once again.

"One bike down!"

"Forty minutes later." Erin teased him. "You better hurry or we'll be up all night doing this."

And they were up late. It was almost one in the morning when he finished the other two bikes and the kitchen that Erin tastefully decorated with miniature pots, pans, and plastic food and dishes.

"Finally, the last piece is going in." Jay cheered quietly placing the last sticker on the side of the kitchen. "Now it is complete and next year I am not putting anything together. Fuck that shit."

"We'll see. Maybe Syd would want a vanity next year for all her make up."

"She'll be two and a half, no make up."

"That's what you think." Erin glanced at him with a smirk.

When Jay was about to respond, "Where Are You Christmas" started to play over the speaker. Jay knew it was one of Erin's favorite songs for some reason. Softly Erin was singing the song quietly when Jay responded with standing up. "Dance with me," Jay grabbed ahold of her hand so gently, bringing it up to his lips to place a soft kiss on it.

"Here?" Erin didn't seem to catch on. It was one in the morning. Tomorrow, technically today, was Christmas and here they were still wrapping presents for two little boys that are wishing for Santa and a little girl who has no clue what the excitement is all about.

"Of course, why not?" They had music playing softly in the background and both were now on their fourth or fifth beer in the past three hours.

"Because we are here, in our living room and the kids will be up in a short time frame. If we want any sleep we need to get it now."

"Just dance with me, Erin." Jay demanded lifting her up and protectively wrapping her his arms protectively around her. "I love you Er, you know that, right?"

"Of course I do, why you saying that?" Erin stared up at him, pausing nervously to speak. "Jay, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Erin. Nothing at all, besides this." Jay leaned in and kissed her passionately. "And maybe this." Slowly he made a path of kisses down her neck.

"Jay, stop." Erin insisted, not that she didn't like what he was doing. "You clean up and I'll meet you in our room, got it?" She added a playful wink before walking quickly down the hallway.

Jay stood still until he heard the bedroom door shut that snapped him out of his thoughts. As fast as he ever did, Jay quickly put the scissors, tap, and tools in their respective drawers in the kitchen before quickly moving the wrapping paper into the closet in the hallway that held junk that neither one of them used anymore but refused to get rid of, like his old army gear.

"Jay, what's taking you so long?" Erin opened the bedroom door and stood at the end of the hallway wearing a silk robe and a shear nightgown that hug her breasts perfectly before flowing outward at her stomach. "You coming?"

"Oh hell yes." Jay ran off towards her in a heap of laughter. "Merry fucking Christmas to me."


End file.
